


The Flash of a Neon Light

by Kuailong



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis Rare pair Challenge, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuailong/pseuds/Kuailong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 Days in Feburary, 30 tropes, one pairing. Some AU, some not. All done for the FYDL Challenge, but all DarcyTasha.</p><p>Day 10: Stranded on an Island</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coffee Shop AU

Darcy Lewis loved and hated being a barista. The people were fantastic, most of the time. The ones who weren’t got decaf. Her bosses were a middle-aged hippie couple who owned the corner coffee shop. The decor looked like it crawled out of a bad seventies movie. She got to name the drinks whatever she wanted, since she was the one who had been working there the longest. Really, it had started as a part time job to keep up with college. Now that she had graduated, she had chosen to stay in the area. And the Franks had bumped her up to manager. She didn’t have too many options in that college town for a Poli Sci degree, anyway. But she loved her job. The only thing she hated was, while it was a college town, it was actually a city. And some people she only saw once, ever. Really interesting people. She was a total people person, and she’d get caught up in conversations with random strangers. She often named the drinks nerdy things, to see if people would notice. Some people did, and the discussions were lovely. Still, the whole seeing people once and never again kind of bugged her. Most of her friends, well, all really, had moved away from the city. Only Jane and her weird Swedish boyfriend had remained. And it bothered Darcy sometimes to hang out with them, because she felt like the third wheel. Single for almost a year, it was really frustrating to see them so happy. Not that Darcy wasn’t happy, but she’d have liked a girlfriend or boyfriend. But Darcy didn’t wish too hard, really. She was happy.

It happened to be a slow morning that Tuesday, and Darcy was leaning over the counter watching the various college students and people scattered around the shop. Fifties pop songs drifted through the shop that day, she had chosen the Simon and Garfunkel playlist when she had opened. Darcy had honestly debating mixing herself up a drink, something ridiculously caffeinated and sugary. She had only given one jerk decaf that morning thus far. Maybe it was due time for a reward. She turned away from the door and decided on her maple triple shot latte. As she was busy mixing it up, the bell for the door opened.

“Be with you in a second.” She called, finishing up her drink and setting it aside. She turned and stopped for a brief moment. Because standing at the counter was easily the most gorgeous redhead Darcy had ever seen in her life. Seriously, the woman made Darcy pause. She was petite with shoulder length red hair. Like, the kind of red that made you just gape at the shade. Bright green eyes and a petite, yet perfectly curvy build. Darcy had to forcibly stop herself from staring. Though the woman clearly caught Darcy staring, because there was this smug smirk on the redhead’s face, and Darcy wanted to collapse into a puddle of embarrassment. Clearing her throat she walked up to the counter.

“What can I get you, gorgeous?” She easily slipped into casual flirt mode, and indicted that blackboard behind her with the menu. The redhead smirked wider and glanced upward, perusing. Darcy took this time to study the woman more. She couldn’t tell if this woman was some kind of professional or just a tourist. Or visitor. The woman was dressed in a maroon sweater and well-fitted jeans. And Darcy leaned over a bit to notice the combat boots. A leather jacket was slung over her arm and really, Darcy though the outfit just completed this woman.

“Elixir of Athelas, huh? What’s in that?” There was the barest hint of an accent in the woman’s voice, that Darcy had trouble placing. It only intrigued her more.

“Four shots of espresso in a latte with a subtle mint flavor.” Darcy said, it was her favorite to put up.

“I’ll have that, then.” The woman said, bringing her gaze back down to Darcy’s face. Darcy flashed her trademark smile.

“Anything else?” Darcy asked sweetly. The redhead paused and glanced over at the baked goods.

“Chocolate muffin, too.” Darcy grinned, Delilah made all the bakery fresh that morning, and they almost always sold out before closing. The woman handed over a card without prompting and Darcy rung her up.

“Here or to go?”

“To go, please.”

“Name to call?” Darcy asked without thinking. It was so ingrained, and she glanced up to find the woman grinning.

“Tauriel.” The woman said with a devious grin and Darcy blinked and slowly nodded. So the woman caught the reference in the drink name, and was playing along. That was awesome. It was less awesome that she’d not get to learn this woman’s name.

“Tauriel it is.” Darcy said cheerily, handing the card back and turning to fix the drink. It didn’t take her long, it never did, and before long she was scrawling Tauriel on the to go cup, and wrapping up the muffin. She caught the woman off by the art display, but she turned when Darcy walked to stand by the counter.

“Thanks.” ‘Tauriel’ said, flashing her a smile and dropping a five in the tip jar. Darcy just gaped after the woman as she exited the shop. Darcy was sold. Darcy was pretty good at reading people, but she could barely read the redhead. She could only hope she’d see the woman again.

Turns out she was lucky, because at the same time, the very next day, ‘Tauriel’ walked into the coffee shop. This time the woman had a laptop bag with her, and she strolled right up to the counter and perused the blackboard.

“Hey there.” Darcy said, leaning over the counter and sipping at her own coffee. Today the woman was dressed in a black sweater and darker jeans. At least she dressed appropriately for the upstate winter.

“You change the drinks every day?” The woman ask curiously and Darcy nodded.

“I do theme days. I think you guessed yesterday’s theme.” Darcy said, straightening to glance back up at the blackboard herself.

“Not at all, I didn’t have the faintest clue.” ‘Tauriel’ deadpanned, pulling her card out of her pocket.

“Blueberry muffin and the Bad Wolf, please. For here today.” The woman said, handing over her card.

“You’re not going to ask what’s in the Bad Wolf?” Darcy asked curiously, and the woman shook her head.

“It’s bound to be an adventure.” The woman deadpanned and Darcy had to laugh at that. The woman was definitely funny, and Darcy was really starting to like her. Darcy turned and fixed up the woman’s drink. This time she put it in the actual ceramic coffee mug, and when she turned to place the muffin on a plate, the woman was there. Darcy almost jumped, the redhead moved absolutely silently. Darcy grinned as she plated everything up and handed it over.

“Staying long?” She asked before the woman walked away.

“Oh, at least an hour. I’ve got work to do.” ‘Tauriel’ answered, walking over to a corner table. Darcy watched her walk away, not even trying to hide it. Fuck, she thought. She had already fallen hard for a stranger whose name she didn’t even know. And Darcy fell hard when she did. She continued her work for a bit, filling orders and chatting with regulars. But the entire time part of her attention was on the redhead in the corner. Finally, Jason rolled in.

“Jace, I’m taking my break now. Floor’s all yours.” She told him, grabbing her fresh latte and a random muffin from the bin. Then she paused and made another Bad Wolf and snagged another muffin and headed over to ‘Tauriel’. She approached carefully.

“Do you mind if I join you? I’m on break.” She asked, smiling at the redhead. ‘Tauriel’ looked up and smiled back.

“Sure, I need a break from this anyway.” ‘Tauriel’ said, and Darcy grinned and sat down opposite from the woman. ‘Tauriel’ pushed her laptop to the side as Darcy plopped down the drink and muffin she had brought.

“My treat.” Darcy said with a grin, taking to her own latte like a shark on blood. ‘Tauriel’ gave her a funny look then nodded.

“So, I can’t keep thinking of you as Tauriel,” Darcy started, picking up her muffin to tear it apart on the plate.

“Why not? I’m flattered that you think of me with that name.” The redhead grinned and leaned back in her seat.

“Well, badass elf aside, I’d like to know your name. Mine’s Darcy.” Darcy grinned back and continued tearing her muffin into smaller pieces.

“Natasha.” The redhead, no, Natasha said, picking up her fresh drink to sip.

“See, that’s a way better name than Tauriel. At least, in my opinion.” _Foot to mouth, Darcy. Really?_ God, she had fallen so hard for this woman she knew nothing about. Natasha chuckled.

“Darcy isn’t a name you hear often, any particular reason?” Natasha asked, scooping her up own muffin.

“Nah, mom just liked the name. What about you?” Darcy returned, learning forward a bit.

“Well, my actual name is Natalia, but my parents decided to Americanize my name when we moved here. And I chose Natasha over Natalie. We changed our last name, too.” Natasha answered, biting into her muffin afterward.

“Oh, neat. Do you mind if I ask where you’re from?” Darcy couldn’t help herself, she wanted to know everything about this woman.

“Not at all, I’m Russian.” They lapsed into silence after that, Darcy soaking in the information.

“So, you a transfer student or something?” Darcy finally spoke again, picking up bits of muffin to pop into her mouth. Natasha raised an eyebrow at Darcy’s eating habit but said nothing.

“Visiting professor, actually.” Darcy blinked and studied the woman before her.

“No way, you look like you’re my age.” Seriously, Natasha looked like she was twenty-five, at the latest. Natasha outright laughed.

“I’m thirty-one, actually. I just look younger because I’m small.” Natasha said after she had finished laughing. Darcy just stared for a moment.

“That’s still young for a university professor, though. What do you teach?” Darcy tried to do the math, if Natasha was even interested, a six-year age difference wasn’t too bad.

“Folklore, I specialize in Scandinavian folklore.” Natasha said, side-eying her laptop. Darcy gaped. Could Natasha possibly be any cooler.

“So like, _East of the Sun, West of the Moon_ , yeah?” Darcy asked when she found her voice again.

“I’m surprised you know that one, it’s not that mainstream. But like that, yes.” Natasha chuckled and Darcy was beginning think she might be addicted to the redhead’s airy laugh. Darcy picked at the last bit of her muffin.

“Professor Caldwin is really cool, I took a few of his classes for fun. I’m assuming you’re working with him?” Darcy asked after she had finished chewing.

“Yes, he’s a good friend of mine. We’re co-teaching a folklore class this semester. I just came a bit early to get settled.” Natasha said with a smile, and Darcy returned the smile. “So what are you majoring in?”

“Oh, I graduated last year. Political Science. I just can’t bring myself to move away, I love it here.” Darcy said, polishing off her latte.

“This is a nice little city.” Natasha said. Darcy glanced up at the clock and sighed.

“My break’s over, I gotta get back to work.” Darcy said reluctantly, but she snagged a napkin and a crayon out of the jar on the table and scribbled down her number, pushing it towards Natasha as she stood up and walked back to the counter with the dishes. She spent the rest of the day, especially after Natasha left, thinking about the gorgeous redhead. Smart, nerdy and funny. Darcy could only hope she was interested.

As Darcy was leaving work, her phone buzzed and she pulled it out. _Dinner tomorrow at 7? - Natasha_. Darcy couldn’t believe it, she was never this lucky. She immediately answered with a yes and practically floated on her way home.


	2. Idol/Fan

When Darcy’s college best friend had called and said she’d be in New York City for a week, Darcy was super excited. Until she realized the non-disclosure she had signed, the apartment she never slept or stayed in, and the fact that she couldn’t even tell Jenna that she was dating Natasha Romanoff. All of her stuff was in her shared apartment with Natasha, her apartment in the Bronx wasn’t decorated or even touched that often. Jenna had wanted to stay with her, so there had been a mad scramble that week to make the apartment livable and look lived in. They’d moved some of Darcy’s things into it, to give it credibility. She bemoaned the fact that she wouldn’t be able to see her girlfriend or friends for a week. Tony had crafted her a normal job within SI, so she’d get some interaction. And she was sure she could slip away from Jenna to see Natasha and the others. Still, spending a week with the girl that was practically her twin and best friend for years, well, she supposed it made up for it.

So when Monday rolled around, Darcy showed up at La Guardia to pick up Jenna. She hadn’t seen her best friend since before she had left for New Mexico, they had only kept in touch through phones and skype. Jenna immediately dropped her luggage at the sight of Darcy and they both hugged.

“Ugh, I hate flying. It’s awful.” Jenna said, pulling away and appraising Darcy. Her friend was taller than her by a few inches, and while Darcy was mousy and overbalanced, Jenna was strikingly beautiful. Blond hair, blue eyes, and a figure that rivaled a model’s. And she was an even bigger nerd than Darcy. As one could plainly see by the Legend of Zelda laptop bag and Hobbit t-shirt.

“Try going from New Mexico to London. Never again, I swear.” Darcy said, grabbing one of Jenna’s bag and linking their arms together.

“So spill, you work at SI, tell me _everything_. Do you get to see Tony Stark, how about Pepper Potts? Have you met an Avenger?” Jenna said insistently as they made their way to a line of taxis.

“I have met an Avenger, and I’ve told you about my job. I’m a glorified paper mule, but the pay is awesome. And Pepper Potts is even more fantastic in person, trust me.” Darcy said with a grin. Natasha had given her some tips on how to not give everything away. Stick with subtle truths. Yes, she had met an Avenger. That was true. She hated having to lie to her best friend, but she knew it was to keep everyone safe.

“So what’re the plans for the week?” Jenna asked as they loaded her luggage into the taxi and climbed in.

“Today, up to you. At some point we’ll hit the museums and I was given tickets to see Phantom on Broadway. So we’re totally doing that. And really just wandering the city and catching up. Oh, and zoos. We’re going to the zoo.” Darcy said, then tossed her address to the taxi driver.

“I like this plan a lot, Darce. Also Phantom on Broadway? You’re serious? Oh my god, I’m going to die. This is how I’m going to die, you’re going to kill me.” Jenna swooned and Darcy laughed. She couldn’t tell her friend about the monthly Broadway shows her and Natasha went to see. They got to Darcy’s apartment and unloaded everything into the guest bedroom.

“Ugh, I’m disgusting and tired, can we just stay in?” Jenna said, flopping on her couch. Darcy laughed and joined her, flipping the large TV on. Tony had decked the place out for her, though she really insisted it wasn’t needed. He’d even dumped funds onto her for this, insisting that if she couldn’t tell her friend about her life, she could at least show her friend the good things in NYC.

“You have a really nice apartment, how’d you manage it?” Jenna said, looking around.

“Jane and I were supposed to share it, the entire building is SI employees. But Jane ended up moving in with her boyfriend, and they’re letting me continue to rent it.” Darcy said, stretching out and plopping her feet in her friend’s lap. Jenna chuckled and shifted so they’d both be comfortable.

“Pot roast for dinner sound like a plan? I hope it does, because I threw it in the crock pot this morning.” Darcy asked, tossing Jenna the remote.

“Your pot roast? Always up for that.” Jenna immediately selected Doctor Who on netflix and they lounged about half watching, but mostly talking. Eventually it hit dinner time, and Darcy extracted herself from her friend to go plate up dinner. As she was working, the doorbell rang.

“Got it!” Jenna called and Darcy let her, though she wondered who’d actually be at the door. “Darce, your girlfriend is here!” Jenna called from the living room and Darcy almost dropped the plate in her hands in surprise. She set the plate down carefully and peaked into the living room.

“My … girlfriend?” She said hesitantly, making her way to the door. Sure enough, Natasha was at the door. Except she was in a black wig and carefully done up in cosmetics enough to change the shape of her face. Darcy just gaped at her.

“Natalie said you wouldn’t expect her.” Jenna said, eying Darcy for a minute. Darcy finally blinked and laughed.

“Yeah, uh. Really wasn’t.” Darcy finally said, grabbing Natasha’s arm and dragging her girlfriend into the apartment. Natalie? Really? She had to give Natasha props for the effort, though. This meant she’d get to see her girlfriend in public during the week, and introduce her to Jenna. Also there was plenty of pot roast.

“Peace offering for the surprise visit.” Natasha said and held up a box. Darcy gaped again at Natasha while Jenna glanced between the two of them.

“This is why I love you. Seriously.” Darcy took the box and motioned for both women to follow her into the kitchen.

“This is baklava from a little bakery Nata _lie_ showed me. Best I’ve ever tasted.” Darcy said, plopping the box on the kitchen island. Then she finished plating and set the table with the food and drinks. Jenna kept side-eying her the entire time. When they sat down to eat, Darcy watched with amusement as Jenna all but attacked Natasha. Darcy had always refrained from talking about her girlfriend to Jenna, and she knew her friend was probably imploding with curiosity.

“So, Natalie, where do you work? How did you meet Darcy?” Jenna completely ignored her food in favor of grilling Natasha. Darcy was vastly amused, and from the look on Natasha’s face, so was she.

“I’m a legal analyst for SI, we met through work. Darcy works on the legal floor, so we share a break room. Midday coffee turned into dates, and then we moved on from there.” Natasha answered easily, though Darcy never doubted Natasha’s capacity to keep to a cover. Jenna flashed Darcy a look that most definitely meant we talk later. Darcy nodded, knowing Natasha caught the look as well. And then they finally started eating, with Jenna tossing random questions to Natasha, and her girlfriend smoothly answering all of them. Darcy started cleaning up when they were done, and Tasha joined her in the kitchen briefly to kiss her goodbye and give Darcy a knowing smirk. After Natasha had left, Jenna barreled into the kitchen.

“Tell me _everything_ , Darcy Lewis. You’ve been keeping that a secret? You’re dating a super model. Why haven’t you told me _anything_?” Jenna said, helping her load the dishwasher.

“We’ve only been dating a few months, it’s still new. She’s fantastic and perfect and everything I could ever ask for in a girlfriend. And yeah, she’s gorgeous. How I landed _that_ I still can’t figure out.” Darcy said, trying not to laugh at Jenna’s reaction to Natasha. Jenna continued to ask questions while Darcy fired off answers, well into the evening. Until they both broke off to go to bed. At three AM.

——————————

Ten AM rolled around and Darcy groaned, knowing she had to get up and get breakfast started. She was so spoiled with Natasha being a morning person. So she threw on an extra-large t-shirt, probably something she had sniped from Steve or Thor, and padded out to the kitchen. Only to find Natasha and Jenna deep in conversation about elves or something, two bowls of oatmeal forgotten on the island.

“Tasha?” Darcy said sleepily, eying her girlfriend. Natasha turned at the same moment Jenna did and they both looked at her.

“Tasha?” Jenna asked, glancing at Natasha.

“Nickname.” Natasha answered automatically, flashing Darcy a wide smile that only her cover could pull off. Darcy yawned and groaned, plopping in the seat next to Tasha and stealing her bowl of oatmeal. Natasha scooted over a coffee to Darcy without a word.

“Darcy, how you managed to land a girl who is not only drop dead gorgeous, but nerdy as hell, is beyond me. I thought they were like, mythical creatures.” Jenna said, far too awake for Darcy’s comfort.

“Look at yourself, Jen. You’re a mythical creature too.” Darcy said, yawning. Jenna blinked and chuckled.

“Darcy, do you mind if I join you for the day?” Natasha asked, standing to fetch herself a glass of orange juice.

“Nnn, no. Jenna, what did you want to do?” The coffee was going a long way towards waking Darcy up.

“I don’t suppose we could do the zoo.” Jenna asked speculatively and Darcy perked up, grinning.

“Oh hell yes, we’re so doing the Bronx Zoo. It’s amazing.” She shoveled into her slightly cold and stolen oatmeal.

“She’s right. It’s easily one of the best zoos in the state.” Natasha said, returning with her glass of orange juice. With the plans for the day sorted, Darcy and Jenna wandered off to get dressed.

————————————

The end of the day found Darcy and her friend exhausted, eating take-out in front of the TV. Natasha had slipped away for Avengers business, and both of them were watching the fight on the news.

“You’re totally a Black Widow fan, aren’t you?” Jenna said suddenly and Darcy turned to her and blinked.

“What?” She asked dumbly.

“You can’t keep your eyes off the Black Widow on the TV, you’ve been watching her every move.” Jenna said, tilting her head towards the TV.

“Oh, yeah. Uh. I’m totally her number one fan.” Darcy said, grinning. It counted, right? Darcy returned her gaze to the TV to watch her girlfriend fight. The Avengers were fighting some rather large robots, and Natasha’s small form was darting all over the place. Darcy hated not being on comms with the team like she usually was with Pepper. In fact, Darcy launched herself out of her seat when Natasha was flung against and wall and wasn’t getting back up.

“Shitshitshit.” Darcy repeated, Jenna forgotten as she dug in her pocket for her phone. She hit speed dial, eyes on the TV. Tasha still wasn’t getting up.

“Pep!” Darcy said when the other line was answered.

“Darcy, it’s fine. It just knocked her out, but they’re bringing her in anyway. Steve doesn’t think it’s anything to serious, but Bruce still wants her looked over.” Darcy watched the last robot fall and the team converge on Natasha. “Are you coming in?” Pepper asked after a minute. Darcy glanced at Jenna, remembering her friend. Who was standing there gaping at Darcy.

“Pep, I have Jenna with me …” Darcy said, unsure of what to do. She couldn’t just leave Jenna on her own and leave her wondering.

“Bring her, we all knew this charade wasn’t going to go well. Happy’s on his way.” Pepper responded, then hung up the phone. Darcy breathed a sigh of relief and turned to Jenna.

“Grab your purse and whatever.” Darcy said, walking over to the door to get her shoes on.

“Darcy, what’s going on? Who did you call, and why are you looking so freaked out over Black Widow.” Jenna said, but she went to grab her purse and put her shoes on too.

“So there are things I haven’t told you. That I wasn’t supposed to tell you, but it’s pretty moot right now. Natalie? My girlfriend? Is actually Natasha Romanoff. I’m dating the Black Widow. I usually live at Avengers Tower with everyone, Tasha and I have our own floor. When I said I met an Avenger, I actually hang out with all of them on a regular basis.” Darcy said, her mind going a mile a minute. Jenna just gaped at her.

“But Natalia—Natasha said you met at SI.” Jenna said, as Darcy tugged her out of the apartment and locked up.

“I mean, technically we did? Jane’s dating Thor, so Tony moved her in. She dragged me along, and I met Tasha and we started dating. I take care of Tony, Jane and Bruce in the private labs. Scientist wrangling. Which you know I’m good at.” Jenna finally just started following after Darcy. Darcy pointed to the black car waiting at the curb. “That’s our ride.” She slid in the back seat and motioned for Jenna to follow.

“Is Natasha okay? That looked like a pretty hard hit on TV.” Jenna asked, turning to Darcy.

“Yeah, Pepper said that they didn’t think it was anything serious, it just knocked her out. She’s going to be sore and grumpy as hell, but I’ve dealt with that before. You don’t seem too upset I lied to you.” Darcy looked skeptically at Jenna.

“I’m familiar with non-disclosure agreements, which I’m sure that’s what all this is. I work for NASA, Darce. NDAs are part of my life. I appreciate you made the effort to at least keep me kind of in the loop, but I’m really not upset, I promise.” Jenna said, tugging Darcy into a hug. The brunette grinned and hugged her friend back. “And I’ll keep whatever secrets you need me to, you know that. I won’t tell a soul you’re banging the Black Widow.” Jenna smirked and Darcy had to laugh.

“Well, you’ll probably get to meet the Avengers. You’ve already met one, but the team usually mills around when someone ends up in medical, even if it’s not serious. Just try not to damage Clint too badly with your fangirling.” Darcy said, leaning towards the window to watch the streets go by.

“Please, I know how to act in public. I will only poke his arms once, I promise.” And then they were pulling in Avengers Tower’s parking deck and Darcy tugged Jenna out of the car.

“Pepper!” Darcy said, jogging over to the CEO. “Jenna, Pepper. Pepper, Jenna. Everything’s still okay, right?” Darcy started gently pushing Pepper towards the elevator because she needed to see her girlfriend.

“Yes, Darcy. She’s awake and threatening to eviscerate someone with a spoon if they don’t let her out of medical. Bruce wants to keep her overnight, because she has a mild concussion, and she’s not terribly happy about that.” Pepper said, chuckling and heading towards the elevator. The CEO nodded and greeted Jenna as they all piled into the elevator.

“Well, I can fix the grumpy. But if Nat’s staying the night, I plan to as well. And my stuff is mostly here, Jenna’s isn’t.” Darcy glanced at Jenna.

“That’s fine, if you’d both like Happy can swing her back to the apartment and get her stuff later.” Darcy nodded and glanced at Jenna, who also nodded. The elevator ride was short and soon Darcy was on her way to medical. As she had said, the rest of the team was milling around.

“Jenna, everyone. Everyone, Jenna. I have a grumpy assassin to take care of.” Darcy said, scooting past Steve towards the room Natasha was in.

“Don’t worry Darcy, we won’t eat your friend.” Tony called to her and she just waved, scooting into Natasha’s room.

“You need to stop getting thrown at things.” Darcy said, walking over to sit on the edge of Natasha’s bed. She noticed the fact that her girlfriend was cuffed to the bed, in the cuffs that Natasha couldn’t pick. “You pissed Bruce off enough to cuff you? Good job.” Darcy’s voice was exasperated.

“Happens.” Natasha said flippantly. But that was fine, Tasha was in one piece. That was what mattered.


	3. Anonymous Love Letters(Not So Anonymously)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonnets make excellent courting tools.

“Jane, what’s this?” Darcy asked, holding up the nondescript envelope addressed to her. But notaddressed, it just had her name written on it in elegant script.

“Found it in the mail, it’s addressed to you.” Jane called from the living room of their shared Avengers Tower apartment.

“You don’t think it’s suspicious? Like, the very fact that it doesn’t have an actual address and just says my name? You don’t think it might be, oh, I don’t know, a bomb or weird deadly something or other?” Darcy helped the envelope by the corner, holding it up to the light.

“Don’t open it if you don’t want to!” Jane called, and Darcy sighed, tossing the envelope onto the counter and following after the wayward scientist.

——————————

“Darcy, you got another one!” Jane called, strolling into the kitchen. Darcy groaned and held up her coffee to signify that she wasn’t awake. Jane just plopped the envelope onto the table and walked away with her small stack of scientific journals. Darcy eyed the new envelope, and the one still on the counter. She sighed and tossed the second one with the first.

——————————

“You know, this might be getting suspicious.” Jane said skeptically the next morning, tossing another envelope in the very same handwriting onto the table where Darcy was slowly inhaling a bowl of Lucky Charms.

“You think? I still haven’t opened the other two,” Darcy said, pointing over at the two still on the counter. Jane dropped the new one in front of her.

“Why don’t you open them, they might be declarations of love from an anonymous sweetheart.” Jane said, leaning forward and grinning.

“Or Otis might grow wings and fly to the moon.” Darcy remarked sarcastically, eying the new letter. Otis was their pet crested gecko that Jane was in love with, but too flighty to care for.

“You don’t give yourself enough credit.” Jane said, sighing and walking back towards the living room. Darcy continued to eye the letter, but finally, curiosity got to her. She carefully picked up the letter and turned it over in her hands.

“Well, JARVIS, if we get blown up, I blame Jane.” Darcy said, sticking a nail under the seal and cleanly opening the letter. In it she found elegant black paper, black paper? Really. She unfolded the paper and blinked. The same artful script was written with white ink and she stared blankly at it before deciding to read it.

_Sweet love, renew thy force; be it not said_   
_Thy edge should blunter be than appetite,_   
_Which but to-day by feeding is allay'd,_   
_To-morrow sharpen'd in his former might:_   
_So, love, be thou; although to-day thou fill_   
_Thy hungry eyes even till they wink with fullness,_   
_To-morrow see again, and do not kill_   
_The spirit of love with a perpetual dullness._   
_Let this sad interim like the ocean be_   
_Which parts the shore, where two contracted new_   
_Come daily to the banks, that, when they see_   
_Return of love, more blest may be the view;_   
_Else call it winter, which being full of care_   
_Makes summer's welcome thrice more wish'd, more rare._

 

“What the fuck?” Darcy said aloud, after reading it. It was definitely some weird Shakespearen shit, but why would anyone send her sonnets. The very bottom was signed with a weird little infinity sign. Darcy immediately stood up to grab the other two envelopes. The first on she opened read:

_My love is as a fever, longing still_

_For that which longer nurseth the disease,_

_Feeding on that which doth preserve the ill,_

_Th’ uncertain sickly appetite to please._

_My reason, the physician to my love,_

_Angry that his prescriptions are not kept,_

_Hath left me, and I desperate now approve_

_Desire is death, which physic did except._

_Past cure I am, now reason is past care,_

_And frantic-mad with evermore unrest;_

_My thoughts and my discourse as madmen’s are,_

_At random from the truth vainly expressed:_

_For I have sworn thee fair, and thought thee bright,_

_Who art as black as hell, as dark as night._

Okay, she actually recognized that as an actual Shakespeare sonnet. Then she opened the second one:

_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?_   
_Thou art more lovely and more temperate:_   
_Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,_   
_And summer's lease hath all too short a date:_   
_Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,_   
_And often is his gold complexion dimmed,_   
_And every fair from fair sometime declines,_   
_By chance, or nature's changing course untrimmed:_   
_But thy eternal summer shall not fade,_   
_Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st,_   
_Nor shall death brag thou wander'st in his shade,_   
_When in eternal lines to time thou grow'st,_   
_So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see,_   
_So long lives this, and this gives life to thee._

Really? The cheesiest sonnet? Darcy sighed and piled all three letters together. The first two were also signed with the weird little infinity symbols.

“Auuuughh.” Darcy groaned, laying her head in her hands.

“What’s wrong?” Jane asked, strolling in. Her gaze dropped to the letters.

“I have a weird Shakespearian stalker.” Darcy groaned, nudging the pile of letters. Jane picked them up and read through them.

“I think it’s kind of cute and sweet, honestly.” Jane said, handing the letters back.

“Of course you do, you’re dating a guy that dropped out of Norse Mythology.” Darcy grumbled.

————————

Day four brought a new letter, and subsequently a new sonnet.

_A woman's face with nature's own hand painted,_   
_Hast thou, the master mistress of my passion;_   
_A woman's gentle heart, but not acquainted_   
_With shifting change, as is false women's fashion:_   
_An eye more bright than theirs, less false in rolling,_   
_Gilding the object whereupon it gazeth;_   
_A man in hue all hues in his controlling,_   
_Which steals men's eyes and women's souls amazeth._   
_And for a woman wert thou first created;_   
_Till Nature, as she wrought thee, fell a-doting,_   
_And by addition me of thee defeated,_   
_By adding one thing to my purpose nothing._   
_But since she prick'd thee out for women's pleasure,_   
_Mine be thy love and thy love's use their treasure._

“Jane! This person is sending me _gay_ Shakespearian sonnets now.” Darcy complained, setting the letter aside.

“Maybe it’s a woman, then.” Jane piped up unhelpfully. Darcy rolled her eyes, she could not possibly be so lucky.

“These are coming from the mail room, right?” Darcy asked, gathering all the letters up.

“Yeah, whoever is sending them put them with our mail.” Jane answered, working to make herself breakfast. Darcy groaned and walked into the living room where her laptop was.

“Hey J, do you have visuals of where the mail comes from? And anyone weird loitering around our mailbox?” Darcy called, plopping down at her laptop with the letters in her hand.

“No one weird has been there, but Agent Romanoff makes frequent trips to that corner of the mail room. Her mail box is not located in that corner.” _Wait, wait, wait._

“JARVIS, are you telling me Natasha has been sending these?” There was no way, Natasha Romanoff was a goddess, and way out of Darcy’s league. But Darcy would have to be mad not to be attracted to that woman.

“I am unsure of that, as her back usually blocks my view of your mail box.” JARVIS answered, unhelpfully. _Balls._

“J, where’s Natasha now?” Darcy called, standing up. She suddenly had the balls needed to confront Natasha on this, and hopefully she wouldn’t die a horrible and painful death.

“In the gym, doing yoga.” There, a helpful answer. Darcy stalked off towards the elevator, entirely intent on confronting Natasha about the letters. Because now she realized, that little infinity symbol could very well be Natasha’s trademark hourglass. She walked right into the elevator and made a bee-line for the gym. Which happened to be thankfully empty except for the redhead.

“ _Natasha Romanoff_ , are you sending me creepy stalker Shakespeare sonnets?” Darcy asked, probably a bit too loudly. The redhead looked up and tilted her head to the side, her body folded into some impossible position that Darcy couldn’t even begin to puzzle out.

“I don’t know why you consider them creepy or stalkerish, but yes. I had about five more lined up if it took you longer to figure out who was sending them.” Natasha said smoothly, unfolding and standing up to meet her.

“But _why_?” Darcy asked, eying Natasha warily.

“You know exactly why.” The redhead said, then snagged the front of her shirt and kissed her. Full on kissed her, lips and everything, and Darcy was just too stunned, she kind of stood there dumbly. Until her body reacted and she kissed back. She could kiss, she knew that much. When Natasha pulled away, smirking like the cat who had just stolen a fish, Darcy just gaped at her.

“You were _courting_ me! Like something out of a tragedy or something, you were courting me with sonnets!” Darcy almost shouted and Natasha’s grin grew wider.

“Now you’re catching on.” Natasha said with a chuckle, and Darcy just gaped at her.

“Dinner at seven?” Was the next reply and Darcy blinked, and then stared harder at Natasha.

“Yes!” She squeaked. _Holy shit._ The Black Widow just asked her on a date, and Darcy was going to smack Jane for being right.


	4. Angel/Demon AU

“I don’t know, Darce. There’s something fishy about your new girlfriend.” Tony said, plopping down next to her. Her brother wasn’t even bothering to hide his horns and tails in her apartment. But at least he didn’t have wings like Clint, who still knocked shit over after being recently bumped up a level in power. Darcy rolled her eyes.

“You say that about every human, Tony.” She flicked him with her pointed tail and smirked at him. He rolled his eyes and kicked her with his cloven foot.

“I’m serious, Darcy. I don’t think she’s human.” Tony’s face grew more serious. “She’s not a demon, we’d be able to tell. But what if she’s an angel, Darce. What if it’s a trap, you’re pretty high level. You have wings and two sets of horns and you’re in line for your second tail. What if she’s trying to take you down.” He grabbed her tail and gently tugged it. “You’re my little sister, and a demonic protege. They’re bound to know of you, and planning on taking you down.” Darcy just laughed at him.

“Tony, I’ve had sex with her. If she was trying to kill me, you know a succubus is most vulnerable during sex. She had an endless pit of lust to pull from, no angel has that. They’re too pure for that.” Darcy reached up and scratched her fore-front horns and sighed. “You’re just being paranoid. Just because you’re mister super incubus of the demon world doesn’t mean everyone wants to kill off our line.” Tony growled and she could see the outline of his two sets of wings shimmer into view. “Cool it, and don’t wreck my apartment.” Darcy told him, shoving him.

“Darce, I respect your wish to live in the human world. I respect your wish to stay with one partner at a time, I even respect your wish to try and live a human-like life, but you are too damn carefree. You need to take life more seriously …” Tony was interrupted by a knock on Darcy’s door, and she waved at him to hide his features. As she made her way to her door, her own demonic features slipped into invisibility. She peered through the peephole to find her new girlfriend at the door, looking a little rough around the edges. Darcy immediately opened to the door to see a battered Natasha.

“Tasha, what happened?” Darcy said, stepping aside so the redhead could enter.

“Darce, we need to talk. I need to tell you something …” She trailed off when she saw Darcy’s brother sitting on the couch. “Privately, please.” The smaller woman reached behind her back and itched a shoulder, and Darcy watched Tony’s eyes narrow.

“I’m her brother, whatever you can say to her, you can say to me.” Tony said, standing. Darcy blinked as Natasha scooted back towards the door, and the brunette had never seen Natasha back away from anything before. Let alone a man.

“Tony, not now.” Darcy said, grabbing Natasha’s arm and pulling her into the bedroom, locking the door behind them and swiftly weaving a privacy spell over the door. If Natasha saw, she didn’t comment.

“Look, I … I haven’t been truthful with you. And before I explain, I know exactly what you are. I can’t help but not know, because of what I am. And the many times we’ve had sex.” Natasha turned away and hunched down. Darcy just kind of gaped at Natasha, because she had been sure she was covering her tracks. And only other demons or angels would have been able to figure anything out. And a demon of Darcy’s level could always sense weaker demons and angels. But when three sets of battered black wings unfurled from Natasha’s back, well, that explained a lot. Explained the endless pit of lust she could draw from Natasha, explained why she couldn’t sense anything.

“Fucking hell, you’re a fallen seraphim!” Darcy all but shouted. Natasha turned back around and looked a little sheepish.

“Yeah, uh. Yeah.” Natasha said lamely and Darcy just shook her head. Fallen angels were highly uncommon, even if they survived more than a few years, they were driven insane. Fallen seraphim were different. High ranking angels that had sinned and fallen. The black wings, the lust in Natasha’s soul. Natasha was not only an immortal, but a higher ranked immortal than Darcy herself. Probably more like Tony’s level. The demon-angel war was a big thing, even these days, but fallens didn’t fit anywhere. Demons shunned them and angels wanted them dead. “I understand if this changes what’s between us, but I’m being hunted. And I didn’t want to disappear without saying goodbye.” Natasha said, backing up towards the bed. Darcy shook her head and marched right up to the smaller one.

“This changes nothing, if you know what I am, you know how strong I am, I’ll help you. You’re not disappearing on me when I’ve finally found someone I fucking love.” Darcy pulled Natasha against her chest and pulled Natasha in for a kiss. “I’m actually a lower class S, I dampen for sex if I think I’m with a human.” Darcy amended her earlier statement. Natasha just looked up and gaped at Darcy. At the moment Darcy’s bedroom door blew open and Tony marched in, glowing gun in hand.

“I thought I sensed ange— Holy shit, Darcy.” Tony just stopped as he caught sight of Natasha, just past Darcy. The size and shape and quantity of wings that Natasha had easily let any immortal class her. “Your girlfriend is a fallen seraphim.” Tony said, still gaping. Natasha peeked around Darcy and gaped at Tony. Tony’s rank was the equivalent of a seraphim, he was a demon Lord.

“No shit. Both of you, calm the fuck down. Living room, now.” Darcy pointed at Tony and grabbed Natasha’s hand to tow her out into the living room.

“I don’t want to burden you, Darce. They’ll keep coming for me, that always will.” Natasha started lamely after Darcy had shoved her on the couch, opposite from Tony.

“And you’re not going to be a burden. I’ll help you, I want to help you. I love you. I’ll make Tony help too.” Darcy turned to glare at her brother, who just shrugged and grinned.

“Hey, I’ll help. It means killing angels, right? Also fallen seraphim? Bruce is going to want to meet her. He’s going to nerd out so hard.” Darcy snickered at that, then turned back to Tasha.

“See, we’ll be okay.” And they would, Darcy would be sure of it.


	5. Bartender AU

Darcy leaned on the counter and sighed wistfully, watching and listening to the entertainment up on stage that night. Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays and Saturdays they had Natasha as the performer. She sang, and every time she drew in a heavy crowd. Some people said it was for the woman’s looks, and Natasha Romanoff was a gorgeous woman. But her charisma, her stage presence. She easily captivated an entire bar the moment she started to perform, and it was fascinating to watch.

“Fawning over Tasha again, Darce?” Clint said, elbowing her in the ribs to get her attention. Clint was the other bartender, and on Fridays and Saturdays they both worked the bar. It got that busy. Darcy rolled her eyes at him, but pulled her attention away from the stage to serve.

“She’s a goddess among mortals, Clint. How can I not fawn over her.” Darcy sighed wistfully. She had only been able to talk to Natasha a few times, with school she usually didn’t work the weeknights Natasha performed. And the weekends were far too busy, Darcy all but trudged up to her apartment half asleep. Plus the redhead was a new acquisition, only in the past few months had she become a regular performer. Darcy absently wondered how someone of her talent had even ended up a lounge singer.

“You wouldn’t say that if you really knew her. Tasha’s a bit of a dork off stage.” Amusement laced Clint’s voice and Darcy frowned at him. She had almost forgotten Clint was close friends with Natasha.

“Somehow I highly doubt that.” Darcy said, turning to a customer. She rolled her eyes as the guy’s eyes drifted down to her chest.

“Hey, buddy. My face is up here.” She said, placing a hand in front of the guy’s face and snapping her fingers. The girls tended to be a bit of a problem, especially in a button down like she usually wore. But Tony ran a pretty easy-going work environment. She got to be rude to the idiots who were rude to her. The guy blinked and looked up at her face. “Much better, what can I get you?” The guy wanted a long island and she turned to start making it. After that, the evening rush hit and Darcy was more than occupied taking care of customers. Even with both her and Clint, it was hard to handle the bar. They hit a lull about 1am, and Darcy collapsed onto a stool and groaned.

“I have a Russian test Monday and I don’t even want to study.” Darcy complained loudly to Clint, sipping her craft beer and bemoaning her fate as a college student.

“I didn’t know you studied Russian.” Darcy’s head whipped around to find Natasha perched on the bar with a glass in her hand.

“Holy shit!” Darcy almost fell off her stool in surprise, and the only reason she didn’t was that Clint reached out and steadied her. “When did you …?” Darcy stared blankly at Natasha.

“I’m taking a break, I’ve been here about five minutes. You served me a vodka, remember?” Natasha tilted her head and Darcy gaped, really not remembering that she had even interacted with the woman.

“I … no. I don’t remember. I get all trance-like and zone out, I’m sorry.” Darcy blushed and averted her gaze. Natasha just chuckled.

“I know that feeling all too well, I do it when I’m singing.” Natasha’s voice was laced with amusement, and Darcy looked up to find the woman casually sipping her vodka. “Why Russian?” Natasha continued smoothly and Darcy blinked. Right. Earlier comments.

“Uh, it looked like the most interesting. I really love it, but studying for it is awful. Well, studying in general. I don’t like to study.” Darcy said sheepishly, averting her gaze once more.

“И насколько хорошо вы можете говорить?” Darcy gaped at Natasha and forced her brain to translate the words. She got about half of the statement, enough to understand that Natasha was asking her how well she spoke the language. But Darcy knew enough to recognize native Russian when she heard it, and Darcy forced to herself to form a proper reply.

“Прилично, я думаю.” She replied cautiously, and Natasha flashed her a bright smile.

“I was raised in Saint Petersburg, if you’d like, I might be able to help you study.” The redhead said, smiling. Darcy just kind of gaped at the woman before her.

“I, uh. I’d like that.” Darcy’s voice was hesitant, because she _liked_ Natasha. Was madly attracted to the woman.

“You live above the bar, yes?” Natasha tilted her head again and god it was so endearing to watch.

“Yeah, Tony rents me out an apartment cheap.” Darcy said. Natasha nodded.

“How about tomorrow evening, then? Neither of us work, and we could do dinner. Plus, it’ll be the night before your test.” Natasha offered, placing her empty glass next to her on the bar. Darcy nodded eagerly.

“That sounds awesome.” She said, and Natasha flashed her another smile before sliding off the bar and heading back towards the stage. Clint just chuckled at the look Darcy shot him.

“Was that supposed to infer a date?” She asked Clint cautiously.

“Yeah. Looks like she’s just as interested as you are.” Darcy smacked Clint’s bicep for that, and turned to the bar to serve more customers. As she was closing up, she found a little slip of paper that read: _Text me with a good time._ Followed by a phone number. As Darcy trudged up to her apartment, she texted Natasha.

Sunday evening found both Natasha and Darcy on Darcy’s living room floor, surrounded by pizza and flashcards. Though, not much studying got done that night.


	6. Spin the Bottle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short, sorry.

Darcy wasn’t sure how this happened. Sitting in a circle on the floor in the main living room of the Avengers with said team and all of the significant others. Well, she could see how they got there. Significant amounts of alcohol. But Steve, Thor and Bruce couldn’tget drunk. So why they were in on this too, she didn’t understand. And she wasn’t sure why she was included, no one knew about her relationship with Natasha. Not even Clint. It was a secret thing between her and the other woman. And so she wasn’t sure why she was included in the game, she was only a friend of the group. As far as anyone in that room besides herself and Natasha were concerned, she wasn’t dating anyone. Still, she found herself in the circle, across from Natasha, eying her secret girlfriend. Either this was going to end up with her making out with Captain America in front of her secret girlfriend, or Tony Stark was going to grope her and Natasha would shoot him. Either way, it was bound to be a fun evening.

“So, right. Rules. You’re free to say no, but we’ll judge you. Everyone here is madly attractive, so if you say no, I don’t know what’s wrong with you. We all mutually agreed this doesn’t count as cheating in any relationship, but it’s only kissing. You forfeit if you start making out, especially if you get the person you’re dating.” Tony said simply, producing an empty beer bottle. Darcy watched Natasha’s eyebrow quirk and she suddenly had a bad feeling. There was a resounding sound of agreement, and Darcy nodded, gulping.

Round one was simple, Tony kissed Thor. That was an experience, and Thor devoutly declared Tony as an excellent kisser. Tony, for his part, looked a little dazed. Pepper gave Steve a thorough kiss, which caused him to go beet red and stammer a little. Darcy’s favorite part so far was Maria and Clint kissing with expressions of mutual disgust. Bruce and Jane’s weird science babble kiss was definitely interesting as well. Then it hit Natasha’s turn, and the look her girlfriend shot her, Darcy just knew she was going to dread the next few minutes. Or perhaps not. The bottle landed on her, unsurprisingly, and Darcy scooted to the center of the circle. And then Natasha got busy, dragging Darcy in the by shirt and thoroughly kissing her. Tongues involved, and hands, and yeah. There were just straight up making out in front of everyone. Cat out of bag, all of that. They finally both pulled away for breath, staring at each other.

“Go on!” Tony hollered at them, and then Clint punched him and “Ow, Clint!” He whined, but settled down. “Cap, you owe me fifty.” Tony said nudging Steve out of the corner of Darcy’s eye.

“And Bruce owes me thirty.” Clint said, until Natasha turned to face him.

“You two bet on me dating Darcy?” She said slowly, and Tony surged to his feet and fled the room. Clint, however, didn’t think of that, and only scooted back. Then Natasha pounced on him and pinned him to the ground, and Darcy decided that was really hot. So much for secret relationships.


	7. Stuck Someplace In Winter

  
“Skiing and a lodge in the mountains. This sounds like an excellent idea, with our luck. Seriously.” Darcy groaned, shivering and shoving her cold feet against Natasha’s thighs.

“No one expected the storm, Darce. Not even the national weather service.” Natasha said, and Darcy felt her girlfriend pull her legs away. Darcy whined at the loss of warmth. “Put some socks on.” Natasha growled, and Darcy whined again.

“We’re in the fucking Appalachian mountains, _of course no one expected it_. This is like, almost Russia up here in the winter.” Darcy shoved the smaller woman over on the bed and sat up. “Fuck it, fireplace is going on. Thankfully we have an adjacent log pile.” Darcy shoved her feet into her boots and wrapped her coat around her. “Also this is the worst vacation ever!” She hollered as she trudged to the side door. Ten minutes later she had a nice fire starting and she was heading back to the bedroom to steal blankets. She found Natasha up and piling the blankets in her arms.

“This is not Russia. Russia is far worse. Here.” Natasha dumped a pile of blankets on Darcy’s arms and loaded herself up. Darcy could just barely see the shorter woman past the pile of blankets.

“I can’t even see you. What if I trip over you? You’re so tiny.” Darcy deadpanned and she felt Natasha kick her in the shin. “Ow, okay, fine! Walking!” Darcy turned and headed back towards the living room. Together they formed a nice little nest in front of the fireplace, while the wing howled outside.  
“So what are we going to do about food?” Darcy said as they were snuggled up together in front of the fire.

“We’re stocked for a while, Darcy. We’re not going to starve, the storm is only supposed to last two days.” Natasha said, her head leaning against Darcy’s shoulder.

“Uh-huh. And then two days of digging out, and then what? The drive _down_ the mountain to get back to the highway. We’re here for a week, at least.” Darcy griped aloud. “Seriously, worst vacation ever.” She added.

“You do forget who we’re friends with a lot. I’m sure Tony or someone can come rescue us if we need it. But we’ve got food for two weeks.” Natasha turned and fixed Darcy with a look. “And I can easily make this a much better vacation if you’d like.”


	8. Pollen

“You absolutely promise me, genius inventor crazy guy, that this will help me get a date?” Darcy asked, eying the perfume bottle carefully. Her friend Tony cackled and nodded. “The last time I trusted you in this kind of thing I was mauled by several overly happy dogs.” Darcy added skeptically, sniffing the bottle. At least it smelled pleasant this time.

  
“I swear, Darce. This time it’ll work.” Tony leaned back and grinned at her. “Find the girl or guy you wanna ask you out, spray a little of the bottle between you both, bam. You’ll have a date. Just use it once, though. Enough to snag a first date, you gotta do the rest.” Tony motioned to the bottle. “And under no circumstances are you to use the entire bottle for anything, ever. I hold zero responsibility. That’s my disclaimer, you can’t sue me now.” Darcy smacked him.

  
“I’d never sue you anyway, it’s not like you’re some rich big-wig anyway. You invent out of your mom’s basement.” Tony stuck his tongue out at her.  
“Well we are college students, you just have a fancy apartment.” Tony said, spinning around on his desk chair.

  
“Fancy is too nice a term, it’s a roach motel, Tony. But I don’t have to live at home, so it’s beautiful. Anyway, there’s a concert downtown tonight. I’d ask you to come but you’d say no, and I want me a date.” Darcy said, continuing to eye the perfume bottle.

  
“So instead you ask me to concoct you a love potion for some unsuspecting stranger, and I might’ve wanted to go to the concert, who’s playing?” Tony turned to fiddle with something on his desk as he spoke and Darcy wanted to cringe.

  
“Uh, Chad’s band. I really didn’t think you wanted to go …” She trailed off, looking away herself. Until Tony barked a laugh.

  
“That tool? Hell no. Have fun, Darce. Find a date. And let me know when Maria’s band is playing next.” Tony waved at her and delved into whatever project he had on his desk. Darcy smirked, he had it bad for Maria Hill. Darcy headed for the exit out the side of the basement and trudged up the stairs.

  
————————————

  
Darcy was running out of ideas and people as the day went by. Until she ran into one of the exchange students, Natasha. If she could score the hot Russian for just one date, she knew the redhead played ball for both teams. So she sprayed a little of the stuff and asked Natasha Romanoff out. And got a yes.

  
————————————

  
“I scored a date tonight, Tony. Thanks.” She called Tony as she was getting ready for the concert. She couldn’t decide between two tops.

  
“Oh yeah? Who?” There were sounds of tinkering in the background.

  
“Natasha fucking Romanoff.” Darcy said gleefully, selecting a shirt and finally starting to get dressed.

  
“No shit? Lucky you.” Darcy grinned wider at that and said goodbye and hung up.

  
————————————

  
The concert was amazing, she had oodles of fun grinding on the hot Russian. But she didn’t think the redhead would say yes when Darcy invited her back to her place. Score, Darcy was getting laid. They were halfway up the stairs to Darcy’s apartment when she tripped, breaking open the bottle of stuff Tony had given her.

  
————————————

  
And then woke up eight hours later with a naked Russian draped over her and the bed and a definite post-coital bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm really sorry this got off track, I'm going to try and finish it. My cat passed away and I lost my muse for a while, which is understandable. I'll continue to work on these, I have ideas for everything so. Yeah. Sorry.


	9. Soulmark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really lame one because I don't want to ruin myself for another project I'm working on, next one will be better.

 

 

Growing up, Darcy always hid her soul mark. When friends asked about it, she told them it was in an embarrassing place and that was that. Really, it sat on her hip, at just the spot to hide easily. She didn’t always hide it, but hers seemed so boring. So plain. She had actually been bullied for her plain soul mark, the red triangle about the size of a quarter. Darcy also worried about it, what kind of shape needed only half of a triangle. All the other kids had interesting marks, and her childhood best friend Sam had half of an orange sunburst. And Darcy was left with a simple and plan red triangle.

 

And then she met Jane, and Jane’s mark was weird. Turned out it was half of thunderbolt, though at the time it just looked bizarre. It was yellow and on the inner crook of Jane’s arm. Darcy knew the routine, meet your soul mate and the rest of the mark fills in. It was a nice little warning system. But soul mates didn’t always work out, and Darcy was afraid that hers would be like that too.

 

Then there was Thor, and New York, then London, and then Darcy Lewis went to live with the Earth’s Mightiest Heroes. Sure, she shared an apartment with Jane, but Jane mostly lived with Thor. And Darcy didn’t go many places, her apartment and the lab for the most part. Jane was part of the weird super hero group, Darcy wasn’t. Darcy was just the intern, though she was paid now.

 

So one day running into, literally, running completely into and nearly knocking the smaller and much scarier woman over, Natasha Romanoff was a little disconcerting. “Uh, hi.” Darcy said, backing off. “Sorry.” She added, and Natasha just waved a hand. God, she was beautiful and completely out of Darcy’s league. And she’d be insane to not be madly attracted to the redhead.

 

“It’s not a problem, I was distracted.” Darcy’s hip grew warm and she ignored it, she probably bumped it on something. She just nodded to Natasha and fled down the hallway. Later on in the day she was using the bathroom and happened to glance at her hip to see if she bruised it. Only to find the other half of her soul mark there, and it was pretty obvious who had caused the mark to fill in. She wondered what her mark on Natasha was. Because her mark wasn’t a triangle, it was an hourglass. A little red hourglass that made it so blatantly obvious who Darcy’s soul mate was. She sighed to herself, she just knew she’d be one of those that their soul mate didn’t work out. Natasha was so out of her league. She wandered back to work.

 

“Jane, did you worry that you and Thor wouldn’t work out?” She asked suddenly during a lull. Jane turned to her and blinked.

 

“Yeah, but then I realized I didn’t care so much. I realized I shouldn’t worry, if it happens I’ll have had a good time. Why, what has you so worried?” Jane answered, eying her friend. Darcy lifted her shirt and pushed her jeans down to show Jane the full mark. The astrophysicist had seen Darcy’s half mark before. “Oh. Wow.” Jane said as Darcy returned to covering it back up.

 

“Yeah, I don’t know how that happened.” Darcy muttered, sighing.

 

“You should ask her out.” Jane piped up and Darcy grimaced.

 

“No, she’s way out of my league.” The brunette sighed. And then she shooed off any other comments from Jane until she was off the clock. And then she made a beeline for her apartment, trying to avoid anyone.

 

“Miss Lewis you have a visitor.” JARVIS informed her as she entered her and Jane’s apartment.

“Who is it?” She asked hesitantly, but her question was answered when a very distinct redhead stood up off of the couch. “Nope!” Darcy said, and turned right around. She headed for the door, which was inconveniently locked. “Let me out, J. She’s scary. She’ll eat me.” Darcy begged, she did not face her life. Ever.

 

“Darcy, calm down. I’m not going to eat you. Maybe take-out, but other than that, no.” Natasha smoothly, walking up behind her. Darcy finally turned, back pressed against the door and squeaked at the implication. Then, as a complete answer, Natasha held out her arm, and on her bicep rested a compete black swirl.

 

“Really, my mark is a swirl? I couldn’t have been cooler?” She blurted out, and Natasha smirked.

 

“It looked weirder when it was only half. Let’s see yours.” The redhead took a step forward. Darcy squeaked again, but obediently showed her mark. Natasha stared at it and chuckled.

 

“I’m over three times your age and we’re soul mates, I think we might be able to match Thor and Jane for weird couple of the year.” Natasha remarked, reaching out to touch Darcy’s mark. The brunette just squeaked again.

 

“Wait, how old are you?” She asked, the words sinking in.

 

“Eighty-six.” Natasha informed her. Darcy just boggled at the redhead. “Anyway, how about tomorrow night, at seven? We can get to know each other, see if this is what we want.” The redhead asked and Darcy nodded numbly. Then Natasha skirted around her and left the apartment, and Darcy sank to the floor.

 

“Holy shit.”


	10. Deserted Island

Flaring pain in her left shoulder caused Darcy to wake up with a groan, shifting on … sand? Weird. But her shoulder was a more important issue.

“Easy, Darce.” Darcy cracked her eyes open to her girlfriend’s face. She tried to move but Natasha pinned her to the ground. “Stop moving, I need to look at your shoulder.” The redhead instructed and Darcy nodded dumbly, trying to find her voice.

“What happened?” She finally managed as Natasha poked around her shoulder. The brunette found she was laying on her side, and without Natasha in front of her she could see they were on a beach that seemed to stretch for miles. She had no memory of how they got there.

“Jet went down, pretty sure everyone else got out but you got stuck so it took both of us a bit longer. I got us out, but the blast to the jet had knocked you out cold. Don’t ask me where we are, because I don’t know. Stark will find us, there’s still a tracker in the back of my neck.” Natasha was very matter of fact, but Darcy knew that was her way of facing things. If Natasha was worried, then so was Darcy. And she could tell Natasha was worried by her clipped tone.

“Hey, it’s like a vacation, right? I mean, we’re on some deserted island, and we can just relax for a few hours until the team gets us. I promise I won’t die without internet.” Darcy hissed as Natasha probed a very tender part of her shoulder.

“I need to pop this back into place, Dracy. It’s going to hurt, but we can’t leave it.” Natasha glazed right over Darcy’s attempt to make like. The brunette grimaced.

“Yeah, sure.” Darcy said, and Natasha moved over to help her sit up. Which was an awful idea, because her vision swam and the pounding headache she hadn’t noticed before was now suddenly in her face. She groaned and leaned heavily on her girlfriend.

“Pretty sure you have a concussion, then. And there’s probably still water in your lungs.” Natasha muttered something that sounded distinctly like a string of swears in Russian after that.

“I’m fine.” Darcy said very unhelpfully.

“You are far from fine, and I’m going to need you to hold onto me with your good arm for this.” Natasha informed her and Darcy rolled her eyes. “Trust me, this is going to hurt.” She added and Darcy nodded, gripping her girlfriend with her right arm.

“Stop worrying, though. Tony’ll come get us and everything will be fine. You’re getting all tigh—holy shit.” Darcy screeched the last part as her shoulder was popped into place. She sagged against Natasha after, panting. “Let’s never, ever do that again.” She whined, glancing down at her limp arm. It hurt too much to try and move.

“I need you to move your fingers, Darce.” Natasha instructed, pulling away but still holding Darcy up. Darcy whined at that but wiggled her fingers a bit. “Good. I don’t have any cloth that would be big enough to make you a sling, you’re going to have to hold it.” Natasha informed her and Darcy nodded, pulling away from her girlfriend to hold her injured arm.

“I’d say let’s explore but I don’t think I can stand …” Darcy said sadly, her head was pounding and her shoulder was still on fire.

“I want to get you up further on the beach, and into some shade, and then we’ll go from there.” Natasha told her, and the redhead was already standing and then hauling Darcy to her feet. The brunette swayed and leaned on Natasha.

“We’re still okay, Tash.” Darcy said as they walked up to a shady spot. Natasha lowered Darcy down and the brunette tugged her down with her.

“Darcy, I should go check out the area.” Natasha protested, but Darcy just leaned on her.

“Relax. It’s only for a few hours, if that. Stay with me.” Darcy told her, draping herself over her girlfriend. Natasha stiffened and then relaxed.

“Fine.” She said, resigned.

Darcy ended up dozing off against Natasha despite the pain she was in, and all too soon she felt herself being gently shaken awake.

“Darcy, wake up. The team is here.” Natasha informed her, and Darcy just pushed her girlfriend away. She was tired and hurt and didn’t want to move. Which then led to very familiar Asgardian arms scooping her up and carrying her. She didn’t mind that too much, they were going home and maybe Natasha would stop being so tight-assed.


End file.
